The Red Rose
by ALilVixen
Summary: This story will contain blurbs of differing lengths of my AU where Ruby is a flesh-hungry Kitsune who's paired up with a psychotic Neo. also i have limited knowledge on the body and it's squishy insides so don't expect much accuracy there
1. Feasted

Ruby stood up, staring at the man laying on the ground before her.

Blood stained the ground, as well as herself, marking her even more red.

She dragged her tongue over her lips, wiping off part of her cheek, the ruby red liquid dribbling off her chin.

She knew the hunger would come back, as she stared at the man's corpse, his torso ripped apart and aten.

She would admire the man and soak in his blood and scent if she could for longer, but she had a sharp little ice cream cone at home she had to get back to.

And she knows how much that sharp little ice cream cone enjoys seeing her all bloody.

So Ruby slipped on her mask, and snuck off.

Back to Neo.


	2. Reminded

To say Ruby missed her sister and her team was an understatement. She missed them dearly. But she couldn't go back. Not after what happened.

Ruby thought back to the event, how she starved herself because she didn't want to hurt people.

How foolish she was.

Starving herself only worsened the hunger.

To the point where she snapped.

She sought after the first warm, breathing, piece of meat she could find.

Dragged into a closet, the poor boy could scream for help, he was gargling on his own blood. His throat was torn out.

But she was blinded by the bloodlust, forgetting herself.

The door was opened by a very curious Jaune.

Jaune stood in shock as Ruby looked up at him, blood all over her face, and the barely breathing boy beneath her.

He screamed.

Ruby growled at being found out, and moved towards Jaune.

He ran.

Ruby burst out of the closet, tails flowing freely behind her as she pinned her ears foward, listening to the blonde boy's heartbeat.

She focused on him, chasing him, trying to get him into an isolated area.

But fate had different plans.

Jaune ran past an open door, inside which held team WBY and NPR.

He back pedaled quickly and sprinted into the room.

Ruby made to follow him.

A mistake.

Her sister, her friends, her family all saw her with bloodied fangs.

Jaune shouted her sins.

Ruby glared, tears welling up in her eyes as she snarled out a "I'm sorry."

Gritting her teeth she ran back out the door, activating her semblance to dash to the dorm.

Grabbing her things with the same speed, she packed a bag, attached Cresent Rose to her hip, and zipped out the door.

Only to run into her friends and family again.

She ignored their questions and dodged past them.

She escaped Beacon. And after that, she took to a life of solitude, feeding on the casual passerby in dark alleyways at night.

Until the night she smelt spilt blood before she had a chance to pick a victim.

The night she witnessed a short girl torturing an innocent man.

The night she met Neo.

The night she fell in love.


	3. What A Surprise

Neo was in an alley-way, blocking the way out from her next victim, who was currently on the ground in fort of her.

She smirked, and the man gulped. "H-hey now... What do you want with me?..." Neo could hear his nervousness in his voice, the way it change in volume. Her smirk grew, and she whipped her umbrella towards the man, allowing the mechanics to transform the once-harmless parasol, into a sharp-pointed weapon.

The man flinched, and raised one of his hands in defense, sweat pouring off his face as he stared at the sharp edge.

"T-take my money! Take whatever you want!" The man exclaimed, as he threw his wallet and pocket contents at Neo's feet. Neo gave the man a silent chuckle, and simply stepped on the objects, bringing the point closer to the man's throat.

The man quickly shuffled backwards, but soon hit into a brick wall, and was forced to lift his chin as the smooth metal rod was poking his throat.

Neo's smirk grew into a sadistic grin, as the man continued to plead for his life.

She then removed the blade from his throat, and the man gave a quiet sigh in relief, but that was quickly turned into a pained shout, as Neo drove the blade straight into his right leg.

Neo dug and twisted the handle, rejoicing in the sweet sounds of agony from the man.

She then brought it up, and stabbed it directly into the other leg, bringing more struggled sounds of the man.

Neo stabbed his knees next, and then his shins. The blood pouring out of the deep wounds joined into a giant puddle beneath him. One that was quickly growing bigger.

Neo then drove it into his stomach, and then chest, puncturing one of his lungs.

The man began to choke on his own blood, coughing some of it up.

Neo squeezed her thighs together, the throbbing between then getting worse as the heavy scent of blood filled the air.

Neo continued her stabbing, as the man continued his screaming.

Ruby raced along the rooftops, trying to find the next unlucky person to have as a meal, until she caught the smell of fresh blood. She quickly hurried to the source, and looked down to see a multi-colored girl doing delicious acts to a man, causing his life essance to leak out.

She dropped down silently behind the girl, and the man widened his eyes in surprise at the new arrival.

Neo was confused at first, before heavy breathing was felt on her shoulder. She quickly turned around. She was greeted with a mask, and two piercing red eyes.

She jumped back in surprise, as the masked figure began to speak.

"Quite the show you have here~..."

The girl took off her mask, dropping it, causing Neo's face to gap in surprise. It was the girl from the school, the one that fought her and Roman that one time. Except her eyes were red, and a pair of dark red-colored animal ears sat upon her head. They weren't there last time they fought.

While Neo was in thought, Ruby walked over to the man. Neo watched her, curiously.

Ruby looked the man up and down, before dragging her claws along his torso, leaving deep gashes that leaked with blood.

Neo watched as Ruby left more and more gashes along the man's body, wondering what happened to the girl, and what led her to do such wonderful acts.

After Ruby was done, the man was crying and breathing heavily, eyes dazed looking due to the blood loss.

Ruby began licking her claws, carefully to not cut her tongue. That would ruin the flavor.

Ruby then turned to Neo, giving her a sly smile, before asking her if she liked the show.

Neo blinked a few times before snapping out of her shock.

She nodded, a small smile growing as she watched the blood pour out of the man.

Ruby continued to walk up to Neo, softly bringing her claws along her cheek, careful not to pierce the skin.

Neo noticed the girl was taller than the last time they fought. Maybe it was the reason the girl was so different now?

As Neo was so lost in thought, she didn't notice Ruby's face nearing hers until she felt the hot breath on her lips.

Her eyes snapped back into the silver ones, and she jumped in surprise as Ruby took her lips into a deep kiss.

A few moments passed, before the contact broke. A string of saliva connecting them before breaking away.

Ruby smirked at Neo's face agape. "You.. My little sundae... Will be just the perfect mate..." Her smirk became devious, and she leaned in again, kissing Neo roughly, pinning her against the wall.

A big surprise turned into a night Neo would be sure to remember...


	4. Explanation (Continuously Updating)

A quick run-down of Kitsunes. Nine-tailed foxes of Japanese folklore, most known for disguising themselves as young maidens, luring men into wedding them, and then bedding them. Tearing them apart soon after and feasting on their flesh.

-Ruby has 6-9 tails, red colored. She has the ability to morph them away, and into one really floofy fox tail.

-She has red ears, with floof tips.

-Cinder is with Emerald, WBY is still in school, people are looking for Ruby, and Salem has accepted Ruby into her group.

-Ruby's new casual wear are the kimonos Kitsunes are thought to have worn to seduce men.

-Ruby has a mask, similar to the one on the cover.

-Ruby's claws are basically red grimm claws, the fur on her arm goes up to just before her elbow.

-Ruby has claws on her feet too, fur ending just before her knee's.

-Ruby's ear connects to her head, so her fur there is hidden.

-Her tail fur is just a small patch that goes a few inches up her spine.

-Her kimono usually hides her fox/grimm-like features.

 **Expect this chapter to go through many updates as the blurbs expand the universe.**


	5. Anniversary

Three people were sat on metal chairs in a well-lit room.

But of course, the only reason they could tell it was well-lit, was because they could see the light through the bag on their face.

They were gagged too, the three people soon found out. Not that that would matter for much longer.

Neo stepped into the room, umbrella blade unsheathed.

Ruby walked in as well, looking at the three hungrily.

Both girls had decided to forgo their normal wear for a more casual baggy pants and t-shirt. Ruby made to speed towards the first one, before her large tail was tugged on. She turned round to see Neo 'tsk-tsk'ing at her.

With a come-hither motion of Neo's finger, Ruby found her chin being grasped, and brought closer to Neo's face.

A deep kiss is what the reason was, a mix of warmth and wet, tongues exploring each other's own, blood rushing to their face as they dragged it on as long as they could, before breaking away, their lungs heaving for air.

But then Ruby's nose got poked, confused, Ruby looked up at Neo expectantly.

Smirking, Neo raised her hand above Ruby head, rubbing the ears softly. Ruby huffed and pressed into the hand.

Neo's smirk grew into a devious one once she caught Ruby's eyes, and she tugged harshly on her ear.

Ruby yelped and growled, grabbing Neo's wrists roughly, yanking them to her sides, pushing herself against the smaller girl.

Neo kept her smirk, having planned that. She nodded her head towards the three people, confused and struggling.

Ruby then remembered, and grew a lust-filled smirk of her own.

Ruby walked up to the first person, and swiped her claws down their arms. Neo picked up her blade which had clattered to the floor, and walked over to the second person, slicing them up in turn with Ruby.

The two people jumped and tried to get away, Ruby's victim almost tipping over her chair. An angry growl was emitted from Ruby, which quickly turned into a snarl when the chair was indeed tipped over. The person hit their head against the stone floor with a loud thud.

Ruby picked up the person by their neck, choking them tightly as she used their bindings to upright the chair.

Ruby glared at the bag, grabbing the girl's shoulder's, sinking her claws deep in. The poor girl sobbed through the gag.

Blood leaked from the wounds. The other two people were left to horrifiedly wonder what was happening.

Ruby brought her claws away, licking them before she punched the probably-bruised head of her victim.

Neo, jumped and shook her head, caught up with Ruby's antics, she barely had gotten started on her choice. A middle-aged man. Bulky. But she choose that so there would be more blood, more meat.

Neo continued slicing up the man, as Ruby did the same with her claws with the girl.

They continued until it was a bloody mess on the floor.

As a finishing touch, Neo leaned over to Ruby, her blade on the man's throat, as Ruby leaned over to Neo, her claw on the girl's throat.

As they met in a kiss, the two throats were slit, leaving the two victims to gargle behind the gag, as their blood poured out.

Chuckling darkly, Ruby moved to the last victim, who was trembling. She ripped the bag off his head, and he jumped, looking around. Seeing the two bodies, his own locked up in fear. Terror in his eyes, they met Ruby's glazed ones, as she revealed a sharp toothy smirk.

Ruby moved in real close, dragging her claws across his face, leaving the girl's blood, and his own, in beads and smears on his cheek. He flinched away, wincing at the pain.

Neo came up beside Ruby, and stuck her tongue out. Her smirk turning to a gleeful smile, Ruby presented her hand for Neo, and Neo happily accepted what she wanted.

Licking the blood off Ruby's claws in a sensual manner, suckling and the lot, both girl's faces were beyond red, with both blush and blood.

Ruby stared intensely at Neo's tongue, the driving force welling itself up inside her again, coiling and uncoiling and coiling again like a beast never meant to be wrangled.

Neo could feel it too.

Ruby suddenly tore her claw away, surprising Neo, and making her jump as she mashed her mouth against hers, breathing hitched and heavy.

Neo smirked, her seduction had worked.

Gasping for breath, Ruby tore away again, and turned towards the boy, who had a noticeable bulge in his pants by now.

Spotting it, Ruby guffawed, and sighed wistfully.

Speeding towards him, she bit a chunk of his chest off, a joyful glint in her eyes. He screamed through the gag.

Ruby munched up the flesh, swallowing and reveling in it's flavor. She then took to the wound, gathering as much blood as she could in her mouth, slathering her tounge all around the wound.

Ruby then grabbed Neo's collar, and forced her close, mashing their mouths together again, sharing the spoils Ruby so graciously brought to her.

Neo shuddered, and pushed back, licking the blood and flesh residue out of Ruby's mouth, careful not to cut her tongue on her sharp canines.

Both girls shivered against each other, before Ruby went back to tearing out chunks of the boy's torso.

After the final deed was done, both girls fought to pin each other on the blood-soaked floor.

Ruby succeeded of course, but that didn't mean fighting didn't make it all the sweeter.

Ruby licked up Neo's neck, the girl vibrating beneath her with excitement and arousal.

Warm blood was passed between the girls, until it grew cold, and the corpses were eaten.

And after the exciting ordeal, the girls cuddled in the cold, drying, blood.

"Hey Neo?" Ruby's gruff voice called out.

Neo pursed her lips, letting out a intrigued hum.

"This was the best aniversery ever."

Another passionate kiss, happy smiles, and a lovely night.

Neo had to thank Cinder for preparing the whole thing. Neo figured she'd just set up a date with Emerald for her, with Emerald's tastes in mind.

But forgetting all about that for now, Neo pressed herself against Ruby, both of them naked and resting.

A radiant night, red and heterochromia eyes gleaming, and blood shining the light back to the bulb.

They would have to plan something like this again.


End file.
